


Hurt

by meglw0228



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Adam and Tommy argue after returning from the Glamnation tour.
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff





	Hurt

"I can't believe you would think that!" Tommy yelled. He was so mad at Adam he could barely think. Just looking at him had him seeing red.

"I thought you would understand," Tommy growled. "I thought that you'd be happy. Not question me, and certainly not doubt my own feelings." Tommy sighed and looked away. "You need to leave, before I say something I don't mean."

"Tommy…" Adam started, pleading.

"No! Just get the fuck out, Adam," Tommy shouted again. "Leave me the hell alone. Don't contact me; if I want to talk I'll call you."

Adam turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Adam/Tommy piece that I ever wrote.


End file.
